


Starchaser

by Jegulus4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Background Relationships, Bisexual James Potter, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Regulus Black, High School, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Regulus Black-centric, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sports, Starchaser, United States, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jegulus4life/pseuds/Jegulus4life
Summary: James is pursuing Lily Evans the perfect girl for them; Regulus is realizing he might have fallen for his brother's best friend
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Coffee Shop Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All eyes on Regulus and his emotional shortcomings.

Sirius and Regulus stood stiffly at the large windows looking over the driveway up to the large and luxurious house. Although as Regulus and Sirius grew up and the competition drilled into them by their parents subsided, being home always seemed to negate their friendship. So they stood in silence waiting for James to pick them up. The shiny obnoxiously red jeep pulled up to the house. The boys crashed into the car music blaring. Regulus reached into the front seat and turned down the radio, ignoring James's protest. Regulus flopped backward into the seat,  
“Marlene needs a ride today, she's at her dad's,'' Regulus told James.  
“How is Marlene,'' Sirius teased, regardless of the many times, Regulus told Sirius he had no intentions of dating his LONG time friend he refused to drop it. It wasn't malicious and didn't bother Marlene; she actually found it quite funny that Regulus didn't see a reason to upset the balance the two brothers had recently found. James and Vieve were the only people who had a real grasp on the black household (that weren't in some way related to them). Vieve or Genevieve's father had grown up with Regulus and Sirius's father Orion. They lived together through college and settled in the same township. James being part of another rich and prominent family was popper enough company to be invited into the home. Of course, their other close friends heard stories and knew things were not quite right in the Black household.  
They drove down the road, eventually exciting the gated community and entering the suburbs where Marlene's dad lived. They picked her up and she climbed in her blonde hair tied back. Marlene was similar to James in how she occupied space carrying herself with confidence although James's ego easily mammoth Marlene's. The quality was quite different from the pride that was carried by the two brothers. Regardless many couldn't easily tell the difference. They rolled through the suburbs, Marlene, Sirius, and James chattering away. Regulus has always been more of a listener; he preferred to pick his words carefully. The four decided to stop to pick up coffees. This was the routine most days if times allotted. James pulled into the lot and climbed out. Regulus opted to join him in retrieving the drinks as Sirius was completely dramatic about mornings and Marlene knew Sirius much better than she did James. Although Regulus doubted she would actually mind, Marlene was always at ease it seemed. James and Regulus's friendship had always been...a bit strange. James and him were so completely opposites. Early on in James and Sirius's friendship a lot of regulus and his conversations were filled with silence and small talk. In all honesty, regulus was like that when getting to know most people he just wasn't very aware. Maybe because to everyone else it came off as uncaring and aloof which seemed to be his reputation. James ordered the drinks and they moved to wait for them.  
“How's the year going then? Haven't talked much about school,'' James asked, though his expression was hard to read, something that was rare for him.  
“You know...you did it all last year,” the answer didn't seem to suffice as James stared expectantly at regulus “um the classes aren't too difficult if that's what you mean keeping up and all.'' Regulus looked to stare at the counter. He knew James had something else he wanted to say but he wasn't going to pull it out of him.  
“I...I just mean that guy isn't giving you trouble again is he?” Regulus noticeably straightened but was saved by a clear sweet voice.  
“Hey Potter!” both boys swiveled towards the door. A red-headed girl walked over her face sprinkled with freckles. She had a bold blue on her lash line that seemed to coincidentally match the uniforms they all wore at Hogwarts preparatory school.  
“Lily!” James' voice was jovial and welcoming, “just our luck, right Reggie?” James flashed a grin. Regulus couldn't quite manage to keep a straight face at James's nickname. James nudged him slightly  
“Hm, of course,” he offered his hand “Regulus Black” he smiled slightly.  
“As in Sirius,” the girl said as she shook his hand though she was pulling a face, this was disconcerting to Regulus. While he was the first to point out any of Sirius' many flaws he didn't like others doing so (maybe with the exception of James).  
“Yea I would suppose so, not a fan?” lily sighed heavily  
“Me and Sirius just aren't very in sync when it comes to what's important at Hogwarts s'all,” the line was civil enough but she rolled her eyes obviously. Then Regulus realized this was the Lily on the student council with Sirius, the one who drove him mad. Sirius wasn't the type most would picture in student government but he had spectacular grades and a good enough reputation. Sirius’s role focused on student events and Lily was the junior class president.  
“He can be a handful,” James added quickly, Regulus just shrugged. “You walk here Evans?”  
“Yea then the bus over to school,” she responded, her voice back to its original smooth sound.  
“Want a ride? We've got room for one more,” that's when Regulus realized the way James was repeatedly mussing his hair, his eyes had not left lily since she called his name. James liked her, and now was offering her a seat next to Regulus. Regulus told himself there was no reason for a pit to be forming in his stomach. That the dryness in his throat was a coincidence. The strange ache was radiating from his chest meant nothing.  
He turned, muttering he'd be right back then going into the bathrooms. He leaned over the sink. This has nothing to do with James, Regulus thought, this is about her disliking Sirius. It wasn't believable even to him but it was something to pin his denials on so he held on to it. Regulus rubbed his eyes and adjusted his hair before exiting the bathroom James and lily chattering back and forth the site sent his stomach into a flip. James spotted him and gestured to grab a couple of cups they got back on the road lily now between Marlene and Regulus. One thing the Black brothers had in common was their aptitude for brooding and of course, Sirius realized this right away but having the most tact (probably only when it came to Regulus) and decided not to put his brother on the spot. Lily and Marlene actually had a friend in common and were pretty familiar. James kept stealing quick glances back at Lily in the rearview mirror. They pulled up to the stone building and entered. James, Lily, and Sirius going one way to where the juniors' core classes were held and Marlene and Regulus towards the sophomores. Marlene and Regulus headed towards their first period, Vieve joining them halfway there Marlene and her exchanged a look that Regulus deduced had to do with his sudden stormy attitude but decided it best left alone. As Regulus trudged through the day he swallowed his moodiness because he knew it was childish and in all honesty absurd to be pouting over whatever this was. 

***

James was searching through his locker for his student ID while Sirius leaned against the wall.  
“Aha!” James exclaimed holding up the plastic, then began their walk towards the lunchroom.  
“What happened with Reg this morning,” Sirius tried to sound relaxed knowing if James sensed a problem he'd make a big deal. Sirius didn't give James enough credit in this department. While Sirius was exceptionally observant he had a tendency to be a bit self-centered. James was extremely empathetic, Sirius assumed James would treat Regulus like Sirius quite the miscalculation.  
“What do you mean?” James immediately realized what was wrong, except he jumped to a different conclusion. Another commonality between James and Sirius...both have an affinity for assumptions.  
“Well when you all came back, I dunno he just seemed upset. I mean you know Reg he gets like that I just thought I'd ask...yanno just in case.” Sirius said, and it was true but for the both of them. James decided not to point that out. James also thought that he and Sirius were sharing a similar concern about the previous year although Sirius didn't have all the details.  
“Nothing especially out of the ordinary I mean he got upset but it wasn't anything I think anyone but us would notice…” James trailed off  
“Us?” Sirius inquired, James and Regulus had become close friends over the years but why would James be set apart from the rest of Regulus's friends? Sirius thought. James cleared his throat  
“I just mean like us ya know, me you Marlene Vieve...,” Sirius just hummed in response. 

***

The lunchroom buzzed with voices and commotion. James was next to Marlene and Sirius, across the table Regulus leaned effortlessly back arm around Vieve. He wasn't scowling anymore but he seems subdued. Regulus was usually happier to listen to banter rather than participate, but he seemed unengaged, at least to James that is. James unlocked his phone and began to type  
**Are you mad at me or something?**  
James tried to glance subtly waiting for regulus to respond  
_What? Should I be?_  
**This morning, something obviously upset you at the cafe**  
_I'm not and I wasn't upset_  
**Come on, can't we just skip this evasive maneuver**  
_I'm fine really_  
**Is it about what I said about last year because I really think we should talk about it?**  
_I told you before...I do not want to_  
**Okay well Sirius asked so I know I'm not making anything up**  
_Well, what did you say?_  
Regulus was looking at Sirius now, he wanted to be mad but as much as he did he couldn't. If he was being one hundred percent honest it he would probably ask James if he thought Sirius was upset as well. He hated thinking about it because he should be able to approach his brother when he's upset but there are too many negative emotions tangled between them. They've just truly started to untangle it and neither wanted to push. So that leaves James right in the middle.  
**What the hell do you think I said, I've got no idea what made you upset**  
_What am I supposed to say_  
**This isn't a what your SUPPOSED to say conversation I'm asking you how you're feeling**  
_we can talk later. After practice, while Sirius is at cross country?_  
**That's fine but you're not worming out of it**

***

Regulus and Marlene sat at the table in Hogwarts art studio for the first elective of the day. Regulus began sketching absentmindedly. Marlene was collaging a board, “why don't you like Lils?”  
“I don't?” regulus responding attempting to sound clueless.  
“Don't play dumb Reg,” he didn't respond “you expect me to think what? That somehow James made you that pissy?”  
“James is very capable in that department,” he said snarkily.  
“Oh please, I have never once seen you legitimately mad at that boy…and you Regulus Black...have a short fuse,” this made him sit back looking at the ceiling. He was searching his mind. He had met James when they were 11. He had joined Sirius class in 6th grade, James could be infuriating but every instance of this had resulted in a scolding from Regulus either accompanied or followed by a smile.  
“It's not lily okay she seems perfectly fine,” he quickly decided to share his internal excuse for the squirmy feelings. “She doesn't like Sirius, I know I overreacted I just…” regulus trailed off  
“It's okay, I mean...with everything you're a bit overprotective it's okay,” Marlene returned her focus to her work. Regulus considered this maybe he really was just being overprotective. I mean it would be understandable, right? Seeing how their parents treat him...them both. Yes, that made perfect sense.

***

Vieve and Regulus entered Latin, Marlene had gone off to the gym. Of course, Marlene was Regulus's best friend but Vieve understood him better than Marlene did. Genevieve Rivera, the daughter of an established businessman with high expectations and strict rules, and while Sirius faces this too his instinct is to lash out to react outwardly whereas Vieve and Regulus look for ways to adapt. To fulfill the goal and avoid setbacks, Sirius on the other hand wants to make a show of his defiance as if it makes a difference. This argument between the brothers has happened countless times through the years. What's more important, the message or the outcome?  
“I'm not gonna try to get you to talk you know, we don't have to talk about every little thing,” she said knowingly  
Vieve and Regulus were truly two sides of the same coin. Regulus nodded  
“I'm sure it'll work itself out,” Regulus said immediately regretting admitting something was wrong not because Vieve would pry but because now he couldn't quite as convincingly pretend. “Honestly I'm overacting, I know I am so I don't see a point in hashing it out,” Vieve eyed him carefully.  
“Want my input?” Regulus debated saying no, but at the end of the day she gave good advice, and like she said she wouldn't push.  
“Sure, why not.” Regulus shrugged,  
“You're easy to read...just let people check up on you, don't take it as a personal attack,” Vieve smiled at him softly.  
“Sounds like good advice, you know it's just... I'd rather not talk about it,” Regulus looked away.  
“Didn't say you have to, just don't throw a fit when your friends care,” she said calmly.  
“Sorry I'm being moody,” Regulus said, nudging her and letting a smile spread on his face. She was right; he was far too old to be pouting.  
“S’alright.” she laughed “you're always a bit moody,” Regulus rolled his eyes in response. 

***

Regulus and Marlene walked over the jeep and leaned against it. “I think I'll be asking Dorcas out, what do you think? Maybe a picnic,” Dorcas and Marlene played on the volleyball team together.  
“Seems nice, when do you think you'll ask?” Regulus asked her, as James and Sirius approached.  
“Probably after our next game we’re hanging out after,” James unlocked the car and the three of them grabbed their sports bags out of the car.  
“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Regulus said to Marlene. Marlene gave regulus a quick hug  
“See you tomorrow,” and walked off to her ride. the three of them walked to the locker room to change into their athletic clothes. James light-hearted ranted about how Sirius tangled up their yarn in home-ec that afternoon and ‘completely destroyed his masterpiece’. The group then split with Regulus and James heading to the soccer field. Regulus tended to make everything a competition, him and James being the star players didn’t help this. As the team ran through drills regulus focused on James; James being James was completely focused on the sport. The coach called for a water break and the team walked towards the benches.  
“You looked good out there,” James said, this caused Regulus to sputter and choke on the water he was drinking, “I mean your form and everything,” he smiled patting his back roughly. If regulus didn’t know better he would’ve sworn that there was a faint blush on James's brown skin.  
“Thanks, yea um you too…” regulus hoped desperately the flush from exercise would hide the redness creeping onto his face. 

***

Regulus took his time showering after practice delaying this confrontation as long as possible, though he was the lone party viewing it as such. He sighed, rubbing his face and turning off the water. When he exited James was already completely ready to leave. Regulus quickly dressed and they started to roam the halls. After a while, unsurprisingly James was the one who spoke.  
“Is he bothering you again?” Regulus stopped walking and James turned to look at him.  
“What? Why would you think that?” Regulus's heart was pounding had crouch said something?  
“This morning...I thought you were upset cause I brought what happened last year up,” James explained, regulus shifted and started walking again.  
“No it’s nothing like that,” Regulus said, James knew from his tone he was shutting him out.  
“Well I have no idea what could’ve upset you,” James' voice was evenly measured but Regulus could tell he was frustrated. James couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing wrong why Regulus was shrugging him off.  
“What? and all of a sudden I need to rationalize my feelings to you,” Regulus had stopped again; they were in the cross-section of two halls that formed a T-shape.  
“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it, stop being an ass Regulus,” James bit  
“What are you saying then? accept I have to be upset and I owe…” James cut him off  
“Stop, I clearly upset you this morning, unless somehow being in a coffee shop sent you off,” James' voice had started to return to its less hostile resting place but not fully. Regulus’s blood was boiling, James was acting as if he could even tell him if he wanted to, as if Regulus had an explanation.  
“You’re not my family, you’re not my fucking brother! Stop acting like it and learn how to bud out of other people's lives!” Regulus's voice had risen significantly. A flash of hurt crossed James’s face then he blinked it away, he turned and walked away without another word. “Fuck,” Regulus cursed himself, then without thinking he hit the stone wall next to him, hard. He let out a Yelp as pain shot up his arm.


	2. Teenager's Wall Punching Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a bit of a mother hen, we all know wally isn't.

Blood was coming out of the knuckles on his middle and ring finger. Pain radiated from his hand. Tears weld in his eyes but he wasn’t sure if it was his emotions running so high or the state of his hand. Regulus cradled his hand gently and sat outside waiting for Sirius. He kept pulling his phone out and letting his fingers hover over James’s name, clicking it off again. He should try, he wasn't sure what he should try to do. Apologize? Explain? He knew he needed to stop this, being so explosive, defensive but that's a lot easier said than done.  
Eventually, Sirius and the rest of the cross country team ran up to the school. Vieve and Sirius were on him in a moment.  
“What did he do?” Sirius's voice was dark in a way that shocked regulus.  
“James?!” Regulus exclaimed, James was Sirius’s favorite person, his best friend yet he was so quick to blame him. “James didn’t do anything,”  
“What the fuck happened to your hand?” Sirius demanded. Regulus looked down seeing not only was there a substantial amount of blood but it had begun swelling and a large portion was becoming purple.  
“I hit a wall,” Regulus deadpanned  
“Why the hell would you do that?” This time it was Vieve who spoke.  
“Just got pissed,” Regulus stood, “think we need to call Kreacher,” that made the two runners exchange a look. Regulus was hoping James would've come back, a stupid thought to be honest.  
“Alright Um I’ll go grab my stuff and call him,” Vieve left the brothers alone. Sirius gently grabbed his hand inspecting it.  
“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Sirius’s face was full of concern.  
“Can’t we just go home and ice it?” Regulus was starting to relax for the first time that day, Sirius was his buffer to the rest of the world.  
“I’m worried it’s broken,” Sirius picked up regulus’s bags without another word. 

***

Sirius and Regulus were in the back of the black car after dropping Vieve off (much to Sirius and Vieve’s protests). Kreacher, their family driver politely tried to ignore their infinite bickering. “I have to call them to meet us at the hospital,” Sirius’s voice still carried its concerned tone.  
“Ugh, I can’t talk to her right now,” Regulus replied, rubbing his eyes with his uninjured hand.  
“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Sirius eyed his hand.  
“You don’t have to be mad at James if that’s what you’re worried about,” Regulus knew he shouldn’t be making digs at Sirius; he was just trying to be a good brother. This day had just taken it out of him and his hand hurt and...well he’d never actually fought with James and he just kept going over it in his mind. Sirius just shook his head  
“You’re my brother,” the words hung in the air. Regulus said nothing just looking at Sirius waiting for him to continue, Sirius sighed “I’m not worried about James right now, I’m worried about you. Okay?”.  
“Okay,” regulus replied, Sirius, squeezed his shoulder gently.  
“Does that mean you're gonna explain?” Sirius asked you could tell he was nervous  
“No probably not…” Sirius looked uncharacteristically hurt, maybe not hurt actually but disappointed. “I’m sorry, I- it’s just I’m still upset, not right now,” Regulus tried to explain. Sirius pulled out his phone and dialed Walburga’s number.  
“Hello?...yes mother, me and regulus are with Kreacher actually...yes sorry mother, well actually me and regulus are on the way to the ER...he hurt his hand, he’s pretty much okay though…yes alright...Saint Joesphs,” seeing Sirius talk to their parents never seemed to lose its effect on Regulus. It was as if every bit of what made him Sirius got washed away, even if it was temporary it pulled at Regulus's heart. “She’s gonna meet us there,” Sirius put his phone away and Regulus leaned his head on Sirius’s shoulder. They were silent the rest of the drive. 

***

They arrive at the ER shortly followed by Walburga at around 6:45. Sirius quickly breezed through the paperwork asking the occasional questions to Regulus. It took over an hour to get an X-ray on Regulus's hand. Sirius was right; he had broken 2 of his Knuckles and badly bruised a third. After 2 more hours, he was being fitted with a cast. Walburga had already emailed coach Slughorn trying to figure out if he’d get benched. After a little over 4 long hours, Regulus was sent home, it probably would’ve been longer if it weren’t for Walburga’s whining and name-dropping. Sirius and Regulus wordlessly went to their separate rooms. Sirius brought his phone out finally checking the notifications. Immediately opening the messages from Remus, he had texted him canceling their plans but not much else since.  
**Oh, no worries is everything okay tho?**  
_Yea it’s fine now, didn’t mean to fall off the face of the earth. Reg broke a couple knuckles and I was dealing with that_  
**What’d he hit?**  
_A wall…always such a bright kid_  
Jocks, Is he alright?  
_I mean he will be, not really sure what happened he was with James_  
**Potter?**  
_Yea_  
**I thought you were all close**  
_We are which is exactly why I’m confused, James isn’t usually one to storm off either and he was gone when I showed up_  
**Have you tried to call James?**  
_Should I?_  
**How would I know**  
_Wow my amazing boyfriend,..always so helpful_  
**Haha…  
I just mean call him if you think you should ig **  
_Alright, talk tomorrow maybe we can reschedule, after your GSA meeting tomorrow?_  
**Sounds good to me, sleep well Padfoot**  
_You too Moony <3 _

***

Regulus’s ringtone started him and he turned to pick up his phone “hello?”  
“Are you home? How’s your hand?” It was Vieve,  
“Yeah just got in bed, a couple broken knuckles but it’s taken care of,” Regulus answered, his voice was drowsy. He laid in his back staring at the ceiling,  
“Marlene thinks this has to do with Lily…” Regulus wanted to scream at that he pushed down the feeling.  
“What would it possibly have to do with her,” Regulus waited but she said nothing. “She's a perfectly fine girl and either way James was with me this afternoon not Lily,” he continued.  
“James likes lily.” She said as if it all of a suddenly explained everything. Regulus tried to ignore the nausea the words sent through him.  
“So?” Regulus said coldly.  
“Do you think...I dunno, you might be jealous?” Vieve was not expecting a happy response but was surprised by the strange forced attempt at a laugh that she heard on the other side of the phone.  
“What? Absolutely not,” another unconvincing laugh.  
“Regulus…” Vieve started  
“No! and you and Marlene...you...just don't go around saying that shit,” Regulus was angry again but honestly Vieve had expected that the exact reason she had decided to call and told Marlene to let her talk to him.  
“S’not like we're going around talking about you I talked to OUR best friend. Reg I know you've had a bad day I should've left it till tomorrow but don't bite my head off, get some rest. okay?”  
“Yea,” was all he muttered before hanging up. This was not one of his best days. He was being an ass to everyone that mattered for what? Because James flirted with a girl...Regulus sat up and brought his knees to his chest. He resigned to himself that even if he couldn't help wishing for something else with James he wouldn't let it ruin things. He had to get himself in check, he didn't want his friends walking on eggshells around him. In all honesty, Lily was exactly the girl Regulus would pick for James. She was bright, she was vocal and clever, she was probably even almost good enough for him.

***

“Hey,” James's voice was groggy, he had just been woken up by the phone call,  
“Um hey,” Sirius's voice was unsure, so Regulus had clearly told him that they had argued, well Regulus had. “He didn't hit you did he?” Sirius asked. That made James wake up and he shifted to be upright rubbing his eyes.  
“No, wait why? Did he hit somebody?” he was most definitely still mad but if Regulus had gotten into a fight that just might get in the way of that...putting it on pause perhaps.  
“He says he hit a wall...I just I mean, he must've been pretty mad…” Sirius didn't need to say he assumed it was James's fault for him to get the message.  
“Sirius, it's sorted okay, I got the message from him loud and clear. A bit offended you're implying I would hurt Regulus but s’alright,” there was a long moment of silence, “we've got to be up at 6 to get you to practice,”  
“So you're driving me?” Sirius sounded confused.  
“I do every week” James replied  
“Um okay goodnight,” Sirius hoped he hadn't managed to make James more upset about whatever had happened.  
“Night Sirius,” James hung up the phone going over to open the window, fumbling slightly without his glasses. James was so used to letting everything roll off his back. Something about it being Regulus, James couldn't put his finger on it, was making it feel impossible to pull the barbs out. James settled on the window sill and breathed in the cool air. 

***

Regulus was woken up by Sirius throwing himself onto his large bed. “Wakey wakey, you'll be late,” Sirius then stood turning on the lights burning Regulus’s eyes.  
“Dick,” Regulus said, full of venom. Sirius just laughed. Regulus got out of bed picking out a green sweater and worn jeans, he brushed his teeth and went down to the kitchen. Jeanie, their housekeeper was making the boys eggs and toast, Regulus and Sirius ate in silence...the household was perpetually quiet. Even on days where Orion or Walburga were up or working at the same time as their sons, they all steered clear of each other. It was different before, when Sirius went into high school he was at a breaking point. Everything that had ever happened with their parents came to a boiling point. Sirius left, Regulus had a suspicion he had gone to their cousin Andy’s. Regulus still didn’t know everything; his parents opted not to talk about it and he wasn’t going to ask Sirius. But as a result, their parents have become less abrasive. They had a don’t cause trouble and we’ll let you be type of relationship. Just like every day, they stood in the grand entrance to their house waiting for James. When James arrived Regulus didn’t meet James's eye, James had shown up with the music already at a subdued level and the energy in the car was immensely uncomfortable...and that may have been an understatement. It was strange the three of them had never had so much trouble holding the same space. James and Sirius being themselves easily kept a conversation going but it was still impersonal and much more for the sake of avoiding silence. They drove Vieve to early practices as well so they picked her up next.  
“Lemme see your cast!” This made James look back but he quickly Corrected and started ahead, “of course you got blue,” she rolled her eyes.  
“Hey what’s wrong with blue,” Sirius twisted in his seat.  
“Oh yea go wizards and all that,” she stuck out her tongue.  
“It’s all about school spirit, gotta match my uniform,” regulus said in a high pitched voice.  
“You still playing then?” This was the first time James had spoken to him.  
“Yea just have to pad it during games,” Regulus replied, James just nodded in response. That’s about how the rest of the week went, a bit uncomfortable but manageable. And as minimal conversion between James and regulus and possible. 

***

Sirius and Remus entered Remus's apartment. Remus lived in the city about 30 minutes from Hogwarts. His mother, Hope greeted both boys with a hug and laid out a snack for them. She gave them both a quick goodbye and left for her shift. Hope was a nurse at a hospital in the city. Remus and Sirius settled in the living room watching some movie that was on the air. Sirius leaned against Remus, his arm wrapped around him, and chattered over the movie. Remus honestly believed Sirius was the only person he’d tolerate talking over a movie. “Lily told me she’s going to James’s game on Saturday,” Remus said.  
“Oh yea he mentioned something about inviting her,” Sirius looked over at Remus “I’ll be there too,” Remus has assumed Sirius would be there but was a bit confused about the look he was getting.  
“Thought you didn’t want to tell them,” Remus wasn’t exactly hoping to go around their prep school yelling about being together but Sirius’s hesitation to tell even his closest friends had been a...small point of conflict.  
“You and Lily are friends, we’re all on student council together, it wouldn’t be weird at all,” when Remus said nothing Sirius continued “if you wanted to go, I’d be happy to see you...and I mean I really am working up to telling them. I think it might be easier if they had at least a little bit of an idea of you,” Sirius was looking at him hopefully. Remus sighed  
“Fine alright, I’ll go watch a bunch of boys kick a ball around,” then he kissed Sirius’s temple as he laughed lightly, trying to figure out what the hell the movie was about. 

***

Regulus had stayed true in his determination to keep his own foul mood from ruining his friends' days. As a result, he was far too cheery it was in all honesty off-putting but no one was willing to tell him that. James had continued to be Icey and Regulus couldn’t really hold it against him. The Blacks had never put much value in the act of apologizing, Regulus had no idea what it would entail. But on Friday when James and Regulus had practice and drove home alone it seemed as good a time as any.  
“James…” Regulus started James hummed in response. “I’m...I-you, I shouldn’t have said that,”  
“S’alright, I got the message loud and clear,” James was taken by the anger that was pulled to the surface he put the car in park as they pulled up to Regulus's house. “I’m just your brothers best friend,” James let out a breathy chuckle “not like I was there with you when Sirius left, not like we've spent years playing on teams together or honestly just hanging out, not like you and him show up to MY house when things are bad...yeah me and you, we're nothing,” James's heart was beating quickly and he was embarrassingly close to tears. Regulus put his hand on James’s, and they sat like that for a moment that dragged on. When James finally turned to look at Regulus he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“No…” Regulus's voice was firm and demanding, “you’re not nothing to me, you’re-you’re,” he sighed, struggling to be vulnerable to say too much or too little. “You’re too good for me, too good to me and I throw it in your face. James, you are the very best of us, of anyone. As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back, erase it. You are my family. You, Vieve, Marlene, and Sirius. That’s my family.” Regulus let out a long breath. “I’m sorry, I’m really fucking sorry” James stared at him for a long time but in the end him missing regulus won out.  
“How could I stay mad at you Reggie,” James grinned teasingly “and I love you too,”. Regulus knew he had gone completely red. James leaned over and wrapped him in a hug and regulus hugged him back. That was that James was back to his chipper self. There was no going back for regulus he had no way to explain it away, the flutter in his chest at James's words the electric feeling of being so close to him. He had inadvertently fallen for James potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very new to writing in general so if there are any constructive criticisms I'd be really thankful :)


	3. Student Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drivers' permits equal a license...right?

Things seemed to have returned to normal the next day when they got to the game. James and Regulus resting into their easy banter. Sirius sat in the stands early waiting for the rest of the spectators to arrive since he had come early with the payers. The team warmed up and the next time regulus glanced over there was lily, her red hair glistening in the sun vibrant as ever. She sat with Sirius and a tall lanky boy with auburn hair. James threw an arm around Regulus guiding him over the stands as Slughorn said they had 10 minutes before the game. “Hey there Evans, you made it,” James was smiling even broader than usual.  
“Had to see if you were actually as good as you say,” Lily said Cooly, James laughed, Regulus realized he was staring at James and shook his head slightly.  
“Who's this?” Regulus interrupted them looking to Remus. Lily was the only one who noticed the slight flush on Sirius’s face as the inquisition.  
“Remus Lupin,” the boy offered with a forced smile, not in an angry way but an uncomfortable one that actually put Regulus at ease, he wasn’t the only one. Regulus shrugged James' arm off and tried to stomp down the squirming feeling in his gut. He sat next to Sirius’s feet.  
“Feeling good about the game?,” Regulus shrugged at Sirius’s question.  
“Alright, the other team is good but I’m sure me and James Will manage well enough,” as he glanced at James he saw him and lily holding hands and clenched his jaw. He quickly realized he would break his promise not to ruin anything because of his feelings if he didn’t remove himself from the situation immediately. He stood abruptly and started walking away,  
“Hey kid you need to work on your social skills,” Sirius shouted but his voice was humorous. Regulus walked over to the bench and started to drink some water trying to think of happy thoughts. This was unhelpful because he kept conjuring images of James, laughing, singing, running, looking at regulus, existing...  
“Ugh” he ran his hands through his hair.  
“okay?” Riley, another team member asked, his voice was cheerful, he had an approachable smile.  
“Oh um yea,” he glanced back at James who had a hand draped over Lily now but his eyes had been on Regulus. “Yea just um, gearing up for the game, what do ya think about the competition?” returning his eyes to Riley.  
“I’m glad you didn’t bench yourself, go and cost us our best,” he looked at Regulus's padded cast. Riley was always friendly and one of the other teammates Regulus would opt to hang around at team events. He scoffed at this  
“Please James is our best player,” as he said it, Slughorn called for the team to get into their places as Riley jogged away he turned to move backward, facing Regulus.  
“Learn to take a compliment Black,” then he turned and Regulus realized he was smiling and that pit had shrunken substantially. 

***

Pete the mascot was prancing and twirling in front of the stands. The wizards had a comfortable lead and the game was coming to a close. Lily had braided Sirius’s hair into two braids to match her own and the trio had chatted happily throughout the game.  
“Why don’t you come to the post-game celebration?” Sirius was smiling broadly  
“Isn’t it a team thing?” the event Lily furrowed her brow.  
“I always go,” Sirius shrugged, “I’m sure James wouldn’t mind seeing you,” he wiggled his eyebrows, making Lily go red and playfully shove him.  
“What do you say Lils, wouldn’t turn down a party right about now,” Remus put an arm over Lily but his eyes were locked with Sirius’s. Lily looked between them suspiciously in a way that went unnoticed by the boys.  
“Why not,” she answered and then began searching the field for James again. 

***

All of them piled into James's jeep, Sirius happily offered Regulus the front seat which had just about never happened. James drove to his house where the rest of the team would be meeting them. When they arrived Regulus went to one of the guest bathrooms and washed up, quickly realizing he hadn’t brought anything to wear. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to James's room. He exhaled before raising his hand to knock. James opened the door,  
“I forgot to bring a change of clothes, got something I can borrow?” Regulus asked. James's eyes were anywhere but him, he cleared his throat  
“Yea-um one sec,” he answered, his voice a bit higher than usual. James turned walked over to his dresser. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out one of his jerseys with a smirk and then grabbed a pair of sweatpants. James wasn’t sure why he felt so flustered he was an athlete he spent years in locker rooms, sharing a locker room with Regulus for god’s sake. There was something about Regulus standing in his doorway in a towel that made him embarrassed? Maybe bashful was a better word but he refused to let it show. Though James was never a master at hiding his feelings.  
“James…” Regulus said at the sight of the Jersey, tilting his head  
“Yes? Is this not sufficient for Regulus black,” James raised an eyebrow teasingly. Regulus shook his head slightly but let the smile pass his lips.  
“Alright hand them over then,” 

***

Regulus dressed and wandered to the den. Sirius, Lily, and Remus sat the table of snacks laid out by Effie no doubt. Sirius turned to face Regulus and laughed “they’re multiplying,” he joked and Regulus just rolled his eyes. James’s jersey on the front held the wizards’ logo like the rest on the sleeve and over the heart his number (7) and on the back “POTTER”.  
“Yes very funny Sirius,” Regulus said flatly.  
“I think it’s charming! My number one fan,” James said, Regulus put his hand on his forehead trying to will the blush to leave his face.  
“As if you gave me many options,” Regulus said back, James just laughed  
“And you would’ve picked something else?”. Regulus didn’t answer hoping that it seemed he had deemed it unimaginable rather than the truth.  
Remus tried to see if Sirius saw whatever was between James and Regulus, he wondered if he was misreading the situation. James definitely seemed like the person whose friendly demeanor could lead to a lot of misunderstandings...but Regulus? From the brief observations he’d made from school and what he’d heard from Sirius he wasn’t one to be overly warm or indulgent. Remus quickly decided it wasn’t his place to interfere, while if it came down to protecting Lily he’d step in he had no actual reason to say anything. In all honesty, he'd like to avoid stirring up more drama for his boyfriend and accusing his brother and best friend of having what? Mutual attraction didn’t seem like the best idea.  
The rest of the team started to arrive and they mingled freely in the Potter’s den. Regulus was draped across an armchair in the corner sipping a cherry soda and contentedly people watching. Riley then plopped himself onto the arm of the chair.  
“You played really good today,” Riley said,  
“Thanks, you too,” Regulus offered smiling and looking up to see his face,  
“Um- I was wondering if you’d want to go see a movie tomorrow?” Regulus let his eyes flash to where James and Lily were sitting for a moment. He nodded  
“Yea that sounds great,” Regulus answered and Riley relaxed. He was wearing a striped sweatshirt and worn jeans. His short dark hair was slightly damp. They talked about school and the recent Episodes on tv, mostly about nothing but it was easy and it was the most effective distraction from James Regulus could’ve hoped for; maybe that was cruel but Regulus didn’t see the harm in spending time with someone who made his heart a bit lighter. Regulus and Riley didn’t have some deep understanding of each other but they got along well and the conversation was easy.  
James sat with his arm around Lily and they talked about school and the game. The group of four bounced jokes off of eachother and spent a lot of the party laughing. James periodically let his eyes drifted to the corner of the room. Where Regulus was lounging his hair pushed out of his face, holding his cup like his life depended on it...wearing his name. It caused a flutter in his stomach. He’d look away re-engaging in the conversations after a moment. The conversation had somehow moved to the legitimacy of currency and when James looked up Riley Mathews had situated himself on the chair with Regulus. James tore his eyes away but kept glancing back regulus was wearing a grin and an unexpected stab of jealousy hit him. James tried to shrug it off and focus on Lily, it worked (mostly). 

***

Riley had come to pick up regulus at his house. They spent most of the car ride in comfortable silence. They were going to see some random horror movie that had just come out. They talked mostly about soccer and the team while they waited in line for popcorn. It was pleasant, if regulus was honest a pleasant distraction was exactly what he needed. He didn't need to think about his life or what would happen after he graduated, none of it. 

***

Remus had immediately known he had made a mistake. Sirius was already on the phone with James. When he had suggested it he was joking (not to mention assuming it wasn’t in the realm of possibility for two teenage boys).  
“Yes! It will be great...bring him along,” Sirius clicked his phone off and beamed at Remus, “who knew you were such a genius,”  
“I did,” Remus laughed, “you can’t be- you’re joking,” Sirius looked a little upset at the lost opportunity to make his name into a bad pun but nodded,  
“Of course I’m not! It’s an amazing prank,”  
“And you just have that kind of money laying around,” Remus looked at him curiously. Sirius just shrugged and offered a hand to Remus, they had to go meet James. 

***

“Hey what’s up?” Regulus answered the phone, he was standing outside the movie theater Riley eyeing him curiously.  
“Where are you? me and Marlene are coming to get you,” James explained. Regulus looked at Riley...he could invite him to come along it was sort of rude to just ditch him.  
“I’m at the movie theater next to the mall, I’m with Riley Mays though,”  
“Oh…” there was a somewhat long pause “um alright, he’s with Riley on the team, alright just bring him along,” James hung up the phone. Regulus shifted awkwardly  
“James is coming to pick us up?” Regulus said,  
“To go where?” Riley was looking at him interested.  
“That has not been made clear,” Regulus laughed.  
“Well alright,” Riley's face didn't waiver but it wasn't hard to see the obvious shift in Regulus’s demnior. 

***

The four of them clambered out of the jeep. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the sidewalk waiting for them.  
“Still have no idea how you two intend to do it,” Remus half-shouted in their direction as they approached.  
“Money, influence, status,” Regulus answered dryly.  
“I need someone to go with me to pick it up,” James said, ignoring Regulus's comment. No one said anything. “Come on who has a license?” When the group just looked at him blankly he rubbed his forehead, “a permit?” He asked desperately.  
“Remus and Regulus both do,” Sirius offered and both boys glared daggers at him.  
“Surely two permits equal a license, come on boys,” Regulus rolled his eyes but followed James. Remus did as well solely because he had decided to make an effort with Sirius’s people. 

*** 

They pulled into a car rental, “friend of my dad,” James explained.  
“And he’s just giving you a car?!,” Remus looked at James in shock.  
“It’s a loan, I’ll be giving it back by the weekend,” James grinned.  
“How are you going to do that?” Remus had been trying to get an explanation since this de oval had begun.  
“Paying a mechanic” James parked the car and turned on his seat, “who's gonna drive then?”. Remus and Regulus looked at eachother then back at James. 

*** 

Regulus shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, his hands hovering over the steering wheel, James leaned into the window and Regulus could feel the lack of distance between them. This didn’t help his focus. “Reggie you’re going to do great,” James clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t get your self mortality wounded or ruin my car,” James said as he got into the rental car.  
“You do know how to drive...right?” Regulus looked at Remus raising his eyebrows at the question.  
“Um...mostly,” Regulus adjusted the mirrors for the third time. He cleared his throat, “alright,” he put the car into drive. The drive was going smoothly though somewhat slow. That’s when against his better judgment Remus asked a question, his only excuse was that curiosity won out and he also told himself that he owed it to Lily to ask.  
“Are you and James a thing?” This made Regulus slam on the breaks jerking them both forward and causing the car behind them to honk. Regulus started moving again.  
“No!” There was a long silence, “why would you- I’m not, I...he’s,” Regulus shook his head. His face was a brilliant shade of red, “why would you ask that?” He didn’t sound angry exactly but it wasn’t his usual cool and effortless tone.  
“I shouldn’t have, my mistake,” ever since it came out of his mouth Remus has been asking himself why in the world he has said it. They barely knew each other; he shouldn’t be prying.  
“Why did you think that?” His voice was strangely small.  
“I don’t know really,” Remus studied his hands, “you too are always looking at each other, that sounds weird I just mean I noticed at the party and earlier when you're in a group you two are watching each other,” Remus paused and looked at Regulus who had his eyes glued to the road. “You smile when you’re looking at him,” Remus had already overstepped and had decided the damage was already done might as well answer the question honestly.  
“Well we’re not, I’m not, we aren’t like that,” Regulus said.  
“Gay? Or together,” Remus asked,  
“Both,” Regulus answered immediately.  
“Well I know for a fact James isn’t straight,” Remus looked back out the window  
“I think I would know,” Regulus retorted.  
“I thought you would’ve too,” Remus said honestly he felt a bit guilty he had assumed Regulus knew. James had come to one of the GSA meeting with lily over the week and has said he was bisexual in front of a bunch of people he barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with the prank but will try to do better ones in future chapters :)


	4. James Potter definitely did strut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets detention and a good old-fashioned serenade.

Regulus had been waiting to get James alone so when Sirius suggested they break up into couples to keep a lookout while the mechanic set everything up, Regulus immediately said he’d go with James and practically dragged him out of the room. He had overlooked how extremely suspicious this was. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look as if to ask each other if what they had witnessed was actually strange.   
They walked down the halls and turned a corner, Regulus stopped realizing he was still holding James's wrist and dropped it immediately straightening his shoulders. “Are you straight?” Regulus asked bluntly. His face was serious and he stared at James, who raised his eyebrows.   
“No,” James was watching him carefully and saw just about a hundred thoughts flashed through Regulus's eyes.   
“Why does Remus fucking Lupin know but I don’t?”. This was something that you had to know about Regulus and Sirius alike; they took just about anything as a personal slight.   
“Didn’t think to mention it,” James shrugged.   
“You didn’t think to mention it when you found out about me?” James and Regulus looked at each other for a long time, it was a sort of challenge who would back down. James took a step forward, they were inches apart  
“What difference would it make,” James said flatly  
“None,’ he whispered, refusing to be the one to step away.   
“See, no reason to talk about it,” James's voice was quiet too. They were almost the exact same height looking eye to eye.   
“Except I was losing my mind last year,'' Regulus held James's eyes expecting an actual explanation. That’s when Marlene and Riley turned the corner and Regulus strung away from him. 

***  
They walked the halls in a group Marlene failing to notice (or so it seemed) how the boys were uncharacteristically quiet. Riley looking bored, Regulus fuming, and James lacking a smile. They made a couple of laps around the building before running into Sirius and Remus and heading back towards the dean's office.   
“This is taking so long,” Sirius complained dramatically.  
“Did you think the man would be able to disassemble and reassemble a car in an hour?’ Regulus responded. 

***

Regulus and James hadn’t talked alone since being at the school on Sunday. “You wouldn’t believe the look on Ms.Claire’s face when she came out of her office, I mean she couldn’t really get in,” Sirius laughed.   
“You know she’s going to realize it was you, who else would do that let alone be able to,” Regulus said.   
“At least we’ll get the recognition we deserve,” Sirius smiled at Regulus who just scoffed. Effie walked in and put some sandwiches on the table.   
“Good day at school boys?” Effie laughed, “I guess I’m expecting a call from the dean this week?” Regulus nodded at her. Both of the brothers loved Effie so much, she was loving and welcoming and everything they never had in their own mother.   
“I’m perfectly innocent as always,” Regulus waved his hand.   
“Mm it’s always the quiet ones that cause the most mayhem,” Effie gave him a look.   
“Mom are you suggesting that our dear Reggie would cause more trouble than me!” James put an offended look on his face and a hand over his heart. Effie just shook her head with a smile and left the room.   
The boys had decided to stay for the night and had gone back home for their things. They had all changed into pajamas and were lounging on the comfortable furniture. After a while, Sirius and James had drifted off. Regulus’s phone buzzed and he stood leaving the room to answer it.   
“Marlene it’s 2 am,” Regulus answered the call.  
“Did I wake you?” Marlene said knowing she hadn’t.   
“Okay well, what is it?” Regulus said   
“What was going on with you and James yesterday?” Marlene asked, Regulus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, glad Marlene couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.   
“Just having a disagreement,”   
“You two are having an awful lot of cryptic and heated discussions lately,” Marlene said in a teasing tone.   
“Marlene I swear I’d tell you if something was going on okay? Genuinely why does everyone think that all of a sud-,” Regulus stopped himself   
“Wait! Who else thinks this?” Marlene sounded excited but this new piece of information.   
“Uh um vieve,” Regulus answered.   
“Mmmm okay…” Marlene replied, he leaned against the wall.   
“We all know he’s interested in Lily so even if I was interested, which I’m NOT, it wouldn’t matter,” Regulus said trying to sound aloof.   
“Why’s that,” Marlene asked as if it didn’t matter.   
“What do you mean, he likes lily...obviously it matters,” Regulus said confused.   
“Maybe if he knew you were… an option,” she laughed lightly, “James has two hands you know,” Marlene said barely containing her laughter.  
“Marlene!” Regulus scolded. That’s when James opened the door leading to the hall and Regulus's head shot up looking at him, his hair was sticking up in a million directions and his eyes groggy.   
“Um alright well if that’s all...um bye,” Regulus ended the call. Regulus’s heart was beating a mile a minute hoping that James hadn't overheard his call and had just walked out of the room. James' heart was racing because he had. As James was just going to walk through the door he heard Regulus say ‘he’s interested in lily’ really who else could have they been talking about and could you really blame him.   
“Alright?” James asked,   
“Um yea, you,” Regulus nodded   
“Yea, I knew last year… I just you're getting enough rest, yeah?” James added.  
“I'm fine,” There was a long silence, neither of them was even going to pretend to know how to address this.   
“I’m sorry I should’ve told you,”   
“No…were not, I'm,” Regulus said eagerly, “You don’t owe it to me I was being dumb. I just guess it was weird hearing it from Remus. I felt like an idiot to be honest.”   
“No, I was going around telling Remus and people I barely know I should’ve told you and Sirius… I meant to I just never knew how to bring it up I guess,” James explained.   
“I didn’t tell you. I haven’t told Sirius,” Regulus sighed “I wouldn’t have told you even now so I was being a hypocrite,” Regulus looked out the window into the backyard. If he was being honest he wasn't even really able to comfortably say the words, he had just always…seen James as this wholly self-assured person. It wasn't fair to expect him to be perfect. The moonlight illuminated the hall in a blueish light and James was strangely stricken by how extremely good-looking Regulus was. Then he realized he was stricken by how extremely good-looking Regulus and looked away out the window trying to pretend that hadn't happened.   
“Couldn’t sleep?” James asked, still gazing out the window.   
“Not tired, I wake you up?” Their shoulders were touching now and Regulus was all too aware of the contact.   
“Don’t think so, getting some water...you want a glass?” James looked again at Regulus and he nodded. James headed towards the kitchen. Both trying desperately to settle the fluttering in their chest. Regulus took a few fast steps grabbing James's arm, he looked into his eyes and for a moment thought of what Marlene had said. Would things be different if Regulus had the courage to change them? “Yeah?” James's eyes wandered over his face concerned. Regulus just hugged him, James didn't hesitate in returning the hug.   
“Thank you,” Regulus said softly,  
“For what?” James laughed and pulled away looking him in the eye again.  
“For being James,” Regulus released him.  
“Anytime,” James smiled and turned to move down the hall, Regulus went back into the den and curled up on one of the couches wrapping a blanket around himself letting his mind run wild. 

***

It was Wednesday when they had been called into the dean’s office. Marlene hadn’t been identified and was still in class.   
“I assume you all know why you're here,” Ms.Claire, the dean of students, leaned forward a bit in her chair.   
“Haven’t the slightest,” James said with a smile.   
“Me either actually,” Sirius said to James. Though they both knew exactly why they had been called into the office. They had put a car in the dean’s office on Sunday. So not only had they caused a commotion they also wasted a whole lot of everyone else’s time.   
“I have good reason to believe that you four were the ones that broke into the school on a weekend,” she raised an eyebrow. James and Sirius have spent quite a lot of time in this office occasionally dragging along their friends. She knew better than to expect a real confession. “Alright then, you’ll all have Saturday detention next week at noon. As I see it now real harm was done but trespassing onto school grounds will not go unpunished. Mr. Potter, Mr.Black you will serve three afternoon detentions each. Mr.Mays, Mr.Lupin, and Mr.Black you will each serve two,” she sat back surveying the boys. Riley opened and closed his mouth a couple of times looking at the others. Ms.Claire stood and opened the door to her office. “So unless you have any reason this is an unfair punishment or maybe an alibi you may go, they'll be scheduled in the main office. hurry back to class now,”. The five boys walked into the hall.   
“Well that wasn’t too bad,” Sirius said happily once the door had closed behind them.   
“You realize she’s going to have to call Orion,” Regulus responded. Sirius’s face fell but didn’t say anything.   
“You know maybe you guys can get away with whatever you want but I didn’t sign up for it you lot dragged me into it,” Riley looked angrily at the group.   
“No one forced you to stay Mays,” James said rolling his eyes.   
“Yeah okay whatever”, Riley spat before walking away towards his class.   
“Don’t know why you brought him along Reg, a real stick in the mud,” Sirius said. 

***

James strutted into the lunchroom Sirius following behind. In Sirius's arms was a boom box and then behind Sirius with significantly less enthusiasm was Regulus next to Marlene. The group approached the lunch table where Remus, Lily, and Mary. Sirius clicked the stereo and the music to Dancing Queen started to play. James was holding a plastic microphone from the dollar store and lifted it and began to sing.   
_“Ooh  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl  
Watch that scene  
Digging the dancing queen”_  
Remus had his eyebrows raised, his eyes meeting Sirius's, and then smiled at each other. Lily was smiling up at James and laughing. James was giving the performance his all.  
 _“Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high”_  
James offered his hand to lily and she took he turned her around in a little spin.   
_“With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance”_  
Marlene and Regulus turned the sign around that read the lyric as James began to sing it   
_“Young and sweet  
I know you're not seventeen   
But will you be my dancing queen”_  
James grinned broadly, “will you go to homecoming with me?”   
“I suppose that would be alright,” Lily laughed, she leaned up and gave James a light kiss on the cheek. James had to be able to sing, yep that's exactly what I needed Regulus complained internally. They all sat down at the table now and Dorcas walked over to sit with Marlene. Their picnic date had been on Monday and had apparently gone very well according to Marlene who was over the moon. Regulus didn't really know Dorcas at all but she did seem like a good fit for Marlene from what she had told him and Vieve. They were happily chatting now. Lily was smiling happily talking about how much she loved the song even though it was a bit over the top. Regulus had desperately wanted to sit out the whole thing and really did James need two people to hold a sign? Either way he had caved after a couple of requests because he had no good excuse to give and James wasn't asking much. Remus had been quite suspicious of Regulus and James since Sunday, he was watching Regulus carefully. He felt a responsibility to keep an eye on it for Lily's sake especially if he wasn't going to tell her he had asked about it. Regulus didn't seem perturbed by Lily practically sitting on James's lap, maybe he had misread the situation entirely, that would be the best scenario. 

***

When Regulus got home the brothers were called into Orion’s office. They entered the room and sat in the two large leather chairs. Both of the brothers were looking down at their hands. Orion was leaning back in his chair, his hands resting on his arms while he surveyed his children.   
“Sirius, you are a constant disappointment to me and your mother, you continually make a fool of our family. Our name,” he paused looking directly at Sirius, “you are now dragging your brother into your shenanigans. When will you grow up Sirius? you are meant to be the head of the family one day. How do you expect us to ever trust you with that reasonability...answer me,”   
“I don’t know,” Sirius’s voice was small.   
“Exactly Sirius you don’t know you don’t think, you had so much potential and you throw it away at every opportunity. Do you want to destroy your brother now too? Is that what you’re trying to do?” Sirius looked up now at his father. He opened his mouth to begin to speak, “No, get out of my sight Sirius,” he stood and went to leave the room sneaking one more glance at regulus.


End file.
